1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a paper-feeding apparatus for printing apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
A printing apparatus, such as a printer or a photocopying machine, feeds a sheet of paper from an input tray, prints an image on the paper, and discharges the printed paper to an output tray. In most office environments, a single printing apparatus is used by a plurality of users. A large number of paper sheets are laid on the input tray of the printing apparatus. The height and strength of the input tray needs to be increased as the number of sheets increases, which increases the cost.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.